Electric Storm
by Libraborn
Summary: Lucy was never really a fan of thunder storms, but when her closely guarded secret is overheard by the wrong, or possibly the right, person, she may decide that she likes thunder storms very much. LaLu One shot. I do not own Fairy Tail, just my own little fantasies.


**So after a stressful week, this is my way of coping...LaLu lemons. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. There just seems to be something about the Thunder Legion men that I absolutely adore. I've got another one shot in progress with Freed and am working on my entries for BixLu week.**

Lucy glanced out the large window at the front of the guild, a wistful smile playing on her face as the rain poured relentlessly. While she enjoyed rainy weather, she was never really too fond of thunder storms. Other than perfect reading weather, she didn't really see much use for them. It wasn't like she was scared of them like others; she was just more of a sunshine kind of girl. She turned her head back to Levy with a smile as the small girl raised her brow, knowing where the blonde's thoughts had been. "What?" The small bluenette just shook her head, her knowing smile never leaving her face as she once again picked up her notepad and began to jot down notes for Lucy and her novel.

The blonde sighed in exasperation. It seemed that no matter how she worded it, mapped it, or plotted it, the first interaction between her two main characters never seemed to flow just how she wanted them too. The instant connection she wanted them to feel toward the other and their first words to the other didn't fall into place. Either she had too much drama, not enough drama, or even worse…it was bland with no draw to it – nothing there to suck her audience in. When she tried to have a mutual friend do introductions, it tended to be more one side and seemed to leave out one of the characters. So of course, she took it to Levy, the resident book nerd…other than Freed, and she just didn't think she could handle taking this type of story to him for advice.

"What you need is a dramatic meeting…something that no one expects of the two. We've already got several chapters of back story for each of them, now they just need to meet."

The blonde just stared at her friend incredulously. She had already figured that much out on her own. What she needed was a boost in the right direction on _how_ they were to meet. How did the secretly romantic bad boy confront the seemingly average woman? That was her problem. She smiled as she looked at the small bookworm, curious as to what she would want. "Okay Levy, how would you like to meet Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome?"

The smaller woman glanced out of the corner of her eye to the large slayer sitting at the next table. Her face turned a bright shade of red as he looked up from his meal of iron with a raised brow, waiting to hear how she wished to meet the mystery man of her dreams. A cocky smirk plastered his face as she stared at him, unable to formulate words so long as his red eyes held her hazel ones.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy smacked the blue haired woman lightly on the shoulder, pulling her attention back to herself and their task at hand. "As much drama as your meeting with the hedgehog had, I'm sure being strung up on a tree isn't exactly the drama I'm looking for."

"Hey! It's not like that at all. Just because that's how we first formally met, doesn't mean the first attention I got from him was rough and mean."

Lucy held her hands up with a small smile. Honestly, she really couldn't remember when Levy and Gajeel's relationship had changed. It seemed to just be a gradual thing that was just natural for them. "Come on, Levy. You know I didn't mean anything by it. I just…I don't know. I want something dark, but something inevitably erotic."

"Well, what about you? What is your dark fantasy at meeting that dark and sexy stranger that comes in and literally sweeps you off of your feet?" Levy leaned forward, very much anticipating Lucy's answer. She knew that it would defiantly be a good one if the way she was blushing was anything to go by and with the blonde's imagination, she knew it would be unexpected. A wicked grin spread across her face as she locked eyes with the blonde. "How would you like _him_ to approach you for the first time?"

A blush crept up the blonde's face as she thought about what Levy was asking and what her answer to that was. It was strange, bizarre, and all kinds of fucked up, and she knew it. That was why she had resigned herself to take her secret fantasy with her to the grave, never telling a soul about it, but as exciting as she found it, she was also terrified of it happening…

* * *

He leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. His feet were propped up casually on the banister of the second floor as he leaned back in his chair, seemingly ignoring everyone around him, yet everyone knew that he was possibly more aware of what was happening than anyone else in the guild at the time. Despite having his headphones on and rock music playing, his main focus was on the conversation his fellow blonde was having with the little bookworm that had taken up with the bucket of bolts. As much as he was loathe to admit it, even to himself, their relationship gave him hope. If the girl who almost as smart as Freed could look past the man's idiocy and forgive his past transgressions against her, he could only hope that _she_ could look past his own mistakes. While his own mistake was a huge black cloud that hung over him, he didn't string _her_ up and torture her…No, he'd only turned her to stone and treated her like an object or a prize. He grinned at the thought…she definitely would have been a prize.

He raised a brow at the direction the girl's conversation had gone. He was curious. Not only of who they were talking about, but of the blonde's reaction to her friend's question and how his name had been silently and discreetly been thrown in there during a large rattling clap of thunder. He opened one of his eyes to gauge the blonde's reaction; her lack of response to the question making him curious.

"Laxus, is everything okay?"

He closed his eyes again and nodded his head at Freed. He should have known that the man would be keeping an eye on him. He didn't understand it, but for some reason the man saw it as his duty to watch out for him. Granted he wasn't the best of person when it came to other people. He preferred to deal with actions as opposed to words, and for some reason it seemed people always wanted to speak with him. "Fine," he answered before he focused back on the two women's conversation in the corner of the guild. He had no doubt that they believed that their conversation was mostly private. Only the iron slayer was sitting at the table next to them, minding his own business but no doubt hearting the entire conversation.

He was curious to hear what the blonde had to say. She was easy to embarrass, but it wasn't often that a simple question like what Levy had asked caused the blonde's face to rival that of her teammate's hair color, and he wondered if she was even going to respond to her friend's question.

"Come on, Lucy. You can tell me," the bluenette whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear. He was definitely curious. From what he could tell the blonde's life was an open book to the guild and most of Magnolia. Though once he actually stopped to think about it, it made sense that it was her team that let out all the details of her personal life. It was understandable that she would want to keep something of her life somewhat of a secret, but for her to be so hesitant of telling her best friend…he wanted to know.

He fought the silent smile that threatened to show itself when the blonde finally relented and leaned forward to indulge her secret fantasy to Levy. His eyes opened in surprise as she divulged further and further into her dark fantasy. He had expected something like voyeurism or maybe a bisexual romp, but her response had flabbergasted him. A small smirk formed on his lips as he continued listening as the storm raged on outside and flash of lightning lit up the night sky.

Standing from his chair, he shook his head as Freed moved to stand up. "…going out for a snack." He really needed to clear his head after hearing that.

The rune mage immediately sat back down as the thought of going out in the storm raging outside caused him to shudder involuntarily. That was something he wanted no part of; he had no doubt that this was one of his friend's favorite times during the peak of a thunder storm. He gave a nod to the tall blonde before he turned back to his book, ignoring the rest of the guild and the bickering happening between the two other members of his team.

* * *

Levy sat in front of Lucy with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. The secret that she had just been told blew her mind. She knew she couldn't pass judgement on it after her and Gajeel's history. Lucy had always been a bit of an enigma, a rich girl that despised the life of wealth and opulence, a woman who could forgive someone for the most heinous of offenses, a girl who loved shopping yet enjoyed getting down and dirty with her best friends, and the sweet and innocent girl that could spike almost as much fear in someone as Erza herself…It really shouldn't surprise her that she fantasized about the dark and unknown.

Both women turned their eyes to Gajeel as he guffawed at Lucy's revelation. Levy's eyes narrowed at his laughing while Lucy's face turned an even brighter shade of red. She hadn't considered that Gajeel could hear her when she had whispered to Levy what her secret was and a brief flash of panic washed through her as she realized that Fairy Tail had three other dragon slayers that could have heard her. Briefly she looked around the fairly barren guild hall, relieved to see that none of the others were there to witness her moment of forgetfulness.

"Damn, Bunny! I never saw you as a masochist." Gajeel double over as he tried to regain his breathing, drawing attention to them.

"WHAT?!" The blonde looked at him with wide eyes as she considered his words. "But I didn't…I'm not…"

"Gajeel!"

The smack against his arm was hard enough to cause him to wince, yet not hurt. He turned to look at -the frown Levy was directing toward him. It seemed that this was a topic that he was not allowed to repeat, but damn if he wasn't going to try and have a bit of fun with it before he was sworn to secrecy. "What? It ain't my fault that Bunny Girl forgot any of us dragon slayers could hear her. So much for that secret."

The small woman smiled as she grabbed his ear tightly, reveling in the way he winced and tried to pull away from her. "You will not repeat a word of this, do you hear? It is rude to listen into other people's conversations, and you knew that this one didn't concern you."

"Fucking hell! Yeah, I get it. Just let go already." The man rubbed at his ear, trying to alleviate the sting left behind, only to send a glare at any of the guild that was looking in their direction. He turned his gaze back to the mortified blonde who was hiding her face in her arms as she laid her head on the table. "Look, Bunny. It's really not that bad, so long as you realize life isn't like one of your romance novels. There won't always be a dashing hero knight in shining armor to rescue you, and at some point you are going have to rely on yourself." He gave a shrug at Levy's disapproving stare. "What? That pyro or the rest of her team won't always be around."

Despite the topic of their slight argument, Lucy was envious. She wanted what they had, but she didn't just want it with anyone. As much as she loved her best friend, sometimes being around her and Gajeel just reminded her what she didn't have, love. It had been a foreign concept to her after her tenth birthday, when her mother passed, and all she had now was the love of those in the guild. Sure it was love, and she had no doubt that any of them would stand by her side and fight for her, but it didn't compete with the sibling love Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna shared, or the familial love between Cana and Gildarts, even if Cana tried hiding it. Nor did it compare to the love shared between two people in love. If it came down to her or Levy, she had no doubt that Gajeel would choose Levy over her, and she honestly wanted it no other way. It was the same with Natsu and Lisanna; while it would destroy Natsu to be forced to choose between the two of them, Lisanna is what made his world complete. As a friend, she had eased that pain for him after the woman's death, but it wasn't the same, and they had both known it.

Then there were her spirits and while they cared for her, she wasn't sure they truly loved her. Loke claimed to love her, but she wasn't so sure that it wasn't just him being grateful that she had saved him by convincing 'Stash Face to allow him back into his world so he could survive. She cared for her spirits, more than most other Celestial Mages did and they all showed her their gratitude, some more than others, but she was sure that was all it was…gratitude. Swallowing past the lump forming in her throat, Lucy stood with a forced smile on her face. "Thanks, guys. I know, Gajeel. I believe I've learned that already," She gave the gruff dragon slayer a sarcastic smile before it turned genuine, "but thanks for your concern." Her gaze turned to the little bluenette a bright smile shining through to her. Her friend deserved all the happiness she could get, even if she was jealous of that happiness. "I'll get with you tomorrow about more of those ideas, Levy. Maybe a good night's sleep will help clear my mind." She knew it was cowardly to run out like this, but she was mortified that she had let slip the secret she had sworn herself to never reveal to not only one person, but two.

She turned back to the table as she took a few steps backwards and toward the door as she held her hands up to them in surrender before they could protest. "Don't worry. I know the difference between a fantasy and reality. I would never want that to really happen." She shivered at the thought, though she didn't know if it was from fear or arousal…or, if she was honest with herself, maybe a little of both.

* * *

He stood on the rooftops across the canal from the guild and watched her stand outside the large heavy wooden doors of their guild. He was surprised at her early departure, usually she would stay much later and he could only wonder what had transpired to convince her to leave hours earlier than normal. She opened her umbrella with a slight frown before hovering her hand over her keys, presumably deciding whether she should call out her little funny looking dog spirit or not. He knew it was commonplace for her to summon him for company when she walked home alone. He had seen the two of them home many nights – nights she left the guild alone and without the safety of her destructive and pyromaniac best friend. Granted she had never known he was there, following her, doing what he could to keep her safe in the black of night.

As strong and powerful as he knew the woman was, _she_ had yet to realize the amount of power she held within herself, power that could bring him down to his knees. The woman was independent, self-assured, and slightly oblivious to her surroundings. It drove him insane that she would allow herself to be so vulnerable. Correction, she drove him insane. When he had first laid eyes on her, he had wanted her. He had staked a claim on her only for it to be blown off by her, Mira, and Cana – granted he was an ass back then and refused to help them win a war they were in with a rival guild, but her rejection had spurned him even more. He didn't see her as a formidable wizard at the time, just another good looking girl. She had really gotten his attention when she had defeated Bickslow for the first time. His team wasn't weak; he had made sure that each member of Freed's team was as strong as the rune wizard, the weakest being Evergreen. Seeing the busty blonde take down the formidable seith mage alone had caught his eye and was when she had earned her first points of respect in his book.

He wanted to hate her…wanted to hate her for what she made churn inside of him. He wanted to turn his back on her and leave her to whatever might be lurking around the next dark corner. She could handle herself. He knew that. She had proven it many times with her team, but he knew that if he left her, there was no way that his mind would follow. It would always end up back with her; it always did end up back with her. She called to his very soul. Everything about her sparked things in him he had never felt, things he was unsure he wanted to feel. He knew that these feelings came with dangers, vulnerabilities, and heart aches.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on and it was what initially drew him to her. Her scent of strawberries and honey mixed with a hint of coconut made his mouth water. The sound of her voice always filtered through everything else around him, the guild, his music, his work…it was as if his body was hyper-aware of her presence in any setting and he yearned to touch her, to taste her, but he'd refrained…

Until he had heard the whisper of her secret desire in the guild and it had set his blood boiling...he didn't know if the thought of it enticed him or angered him. He supposed that depended on how it happened. He could definitely see the potential in it, yet he could also see the damage it could cause. Any chance that he may have had with the blonde woman would be ruined; she wouldn't trust him or worse would be scared of him. He didn't know if he could handle that. Up until now, he had been content to just watch her from afar, despite the reassurance and urging from his best friends, but now…now distance wouldn't do. Her fantasy had been a little too close to his own and it pushed him into action, with the hope that it wouldn't irreparably damage their fragile friendship. He watched her hand lower away from her keys as though she'd decided that the weather was too much for the delicate little spirit and head off down the street to her small studio apartment.

He was impressed at her steady pace through the light rain that continued to fall. The worst of the storm had passed, but he knew there would be more coming not far behind the first, and if the electric charge in the air had anything to say about it, the second round of it would be worse. Despite the light rainfall at the moment, he had expected her to hurry through the streets in an urgency to get home. He took a closer look at her face while jumping from one rooftop to the next as he followed her across town. She looked deep in thought, trying to sort out something important. He assumed it was the part of her novel that she and Levy had been working on. The way she creased her brow and sucked on her bottom lip had him growling in desire with the images of her confession to Levy still fresh in his mind. The sight of her hips swaying enticed him too much as he continued to follow her, making sure she made it home safely. The erotic images of Lucy sprawled beneath him and writhing in ecstasy that ran through his head distracted him from his patrol…until he heard voices and the sight before him set his blood to boil. With the next crash of thunder, he was gone.

* * *

Lucy wasn't completely unaware of her surroundings. She knew there were at least two men following her, men that weren't exactly sober and had left the bar located a few blocks away. At the moment, she hoped to continue on her way, acting as if she never noticed them. It wasn't the first time that tactic had worked for her. The drunks deciding chasing her down wasn't worth the effort. Though this time, it didn't seem to be working.

Their voices continued to get louder as they easily gain on her, speaking in both hushed tones and loud enough for her to know that were speaking of her. She was uncomfortable and held her hand close to her keys, so she could easily reach them if needed. There was only about a mile to her apartment. She hoped she could get there easily without incident and she hoped that by some chance that Natsu would be in her apartment. It was a very good possibility.

"Hey you…blonde girl with the big tits…"

She desperately ignored their words and comments as she began picking up her pace, only she had misjudged the distance between them and her by the sound of their feet. Her arm was wrenched away from her keys and held tightly behind her back as she was shoved tightly against the closest wall. A soft and sweaty body pressed tightly against her, his hands roaming up her side. "You should listen when a man talks to you…"

Before she could spit out her angry retort of _'Fuck You'_ , there was a loud clap of thunder and she silently scolded herself for thinking about something as mundane as how close it must have been for the hairs on her arms to stand up as they were at a time like this. She knew she should be more concerned with the situation she currently found herself in, only she wasn't. She knew she could easily take care of these two men, even possibly overpower the one pinning her to the wall, if she focused her strength on reaching for her keys. Before she had a chance to act, the man's soft body was wrenched away from her and was replaced with a hard muscled body. She immediately moved her hand toward her keys, ready to call out to Loke or Virgo to come to her aid, but she realized that the new man pressed against her could have easily continued to hold her in her previous position. Pausing was a mistake, she knew that, but her body just wouldn't react like she needed as the large and hard muscled body pressed so tightly yet freely against her. It was the new man's actions that caused her to pause as his large hand held her right wrist tightly in place above her head and allowed her left to hover over her keys as she tried to figure out what exactly was going on. His voice caressed the side of her face as he leaned in behind her to whisper in her ear, "You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, Blondie."

Her breath caught in her chest as his voice ghosted across her flesh, and she couldn't help the sudden spike of arousal that blossomed through her as she thought of the situation they were in…at the position he held her in. "Laxus." Her body relaxed against the wall as he pressed further into her. When her hand fell away from her keys, she felt his smile against her neck and could imagine the cocky smirk that graced his face.

His hand caressed her left shoulder and softly slid down her arm as he grabbed her free wrist lightly, moving it away from her keys and above her head along with the right one. As he slid his fingers back down her rain slicked arm, he purposefully grazed the side of her breast. "What are you doing out alone in the middle of a thunder storm, Blondie?"

Lucy gasped as his light touch sparked a fire inside of her as his large hand slid down her arm and brushed across the side of her breast. She felt as if he had sent a bolt right through her as his hand slowly made its way past her breast and down her side. She was breathless, struggling to keep any thought and not just become a limp noodle only being held up by the man firmly pressed against her back. "One…could ask you the same…"

She felt him press his mouth against her shoulder and chuckle; whether it was because of her breathlessness or her statement she didn't know. "Other than I like this type of weather, I came out for a little snack…" His grin widened against her as he leaned further into her and she felt his nose brush against the column of her neck as he inhaled her scent. "…but then I found something much more enticing than lightning."

Right, lightning. She had forgotten he was the lightning dragon slayer; he was no different than either Natsu consuming fire or Gajeel eating scraps of metal. She didn't know how she had forgotten that little detail. It was part of who the man was and upon looking at him you couldn't help but think of a thunderstorm. He was menacing in appearance, quiet until angered and provoked, becoming the epitome of the deadly thunderstorm that he thrived in. His eyes were the color of a stormy gray sky and his very presence filled a room with electrical tension. It was something she had become accustomed to after he had rejoined the guild, something that she had secretly looked forward to every morning when she woke, but for him to find something more enticing that his element? "Oh?" Her breath stalled for a moment as she felt his hand rest on her hip and his fist clench a handful of her short mini skirt, lifting it higher on her thighs. Her eyes closed as she bit her lip in anticipation. She knew she should stop this…that she shouldn't want this, but she did. So long as it was him doing this to her, she wanted this more than anything. She dreamt about this. "W-What would that be?"

"Honey-glazed strawberries." His tongue moved up the side of her neck after he spoke of her scent, the smell of the rain water on her skin only enhancing her smell. "Imagine how I felt after my meal to find someone else trying to take my dessert away from me…" He moved his head up her neck and to her jawline, smiling as she moaned and pressed herself further against himself. As she moved her body further away from the wall, he slid his hand around her hip to the front of her body as he dipped his large hands beneath her lacey panties. He fought the groan that built up within himself as his fingers ran through her dense curls. This was about teasing her, dominating her, and forcing her to submit to him. It wouldn't be as effective if she knew this was affecting him just as much as it was affecting her.

Her eyes flew open as she felt his finger slide within her folds to feel how wet he had made her with this show of dominance, and she felt no shame in this moment by showing him how much she like their current predicament. She threw her head back to stare up at the few stars peeking through the thick storm clouds looking down on them as his finger circled around her clit. His tongue continued to taste her neck and jawline, reaching as far as he could before he would move his way back down her neck. A low groan was pulled from her as his tongue moved up behind her ear before he grasped her lob between his teeth and sucked on it. She could only imagine him doing that to another part of her body, a part that he was already delving into. "Mhmm…Laxus."

Releasing her ear, he picked up speed with his fingers as he dipped it further down to gather more of the liquid that seemed to gush from within her body. "Blondie…"

Her breathing stalled in her chest as she fought to hold onto something, forgetting that he still held her hands pinned against the wall tightly above her head. She was quickly nearing her climax and she craved the release like no other, never knowing that actually having his hands on her would affect her so much more than her own. "Yes?!" She didn't know if it was a response to him calling out to her or if it was her blissful approval of what he was doing to her body.

"…you are mine…" He frowned as her only response was a series of more rapid pants and moans. He wanted more from her than to give her a release and move on. He wanted her…all of her. She may not know it, but she consumed every part of him, slowly eating away at his sanity the longer he prevented himself from claiming her. Her lack of response disappointed him as he slowed down his ministrations on her until he abruptly pulled away from her and took a single step back.

Lucy frowned as she let out a pained whimper as all physical contact she had with the man she dreamed about for so long was the strong grip around her wrists, which were still pinned against the brick wall before her. She whimpered as she took a step back to find his hard body and his strong and calloused fingers that were so close to bringing the world down around her. She needed him to touch her as much as she needed air to breathe. "No, no, no…Laxus…please."

"Say it, Lucy…MINE."

The use of her name along with the rough growl in her ear almost brought her to her knees. If her name on his lips did that to her, then it was a good thing that he usually called her Blondie. It didn't help that the growl in his voice sent an image of the epitome of a great dragon through her mind, large in size with bright yellow scales and orange eyes that almost glowed as he stared down at her. She felt helpless against his will and knew that she would give both the man and the dragon anything they wanted. "Yes. Yours. Please, Laxus, just touch me."

The man smiled as the dragon within roared in triumph at her submission. He knew it wasn't exactly fair to withhold her orgasm from her until she submitted to him, but he never said he played fair. His hand moved back between her thighs to focus on her bud, all the while moving her hands down and slowly stepping away from the wall, forcing her to unconsciously follow him.

As she threw her head back and cried out her pleasurable release, Lucy finally broke free of the haze the man had placed her in, surprised that she had actually allowed him to bring her to orgasm outside during a thunderstorm. Her eyes widened as she fully comprehended what happened, only to be pulled further away from the wall and her panties literally ripped away from her. Laxus grinned as he forcefully bent her forward and rubbed the hand not still holding her wrists down the perfectly rounded curve of her ass before he gave the pale rounded globe a light smack.

Lucy squealed as his hand came down on her. That had not be something she had expected, nor was her enjoyment of it. She blinked in surprise as she moved her head further between her extended arms to attempt to look behind her as his hand left her backside, after he had rubbed her stinging ass cheek soothingly. She heard his fumbling and her cheeks tinted red in realization that her bare ass was out for display to him. She quickly tried to think clearly…if this what she really wanted? She blinked in surprise as she realized that any sane person would be screaming for help about now. Here she was, pinned against the side of one of the buildings in the older part of town, bent over and about to take in the man she thought she would only ever have in her dreams, but she was in public and the storm happening around them was starting to pick up again. She knew that soon the overwhelming sound of the rain against the buildings and loud claps of thunder would drown out any screams for help to the normal human ear.

Did she want this? Oh hell yes she did. She knew she was all kinds of fucked up, but she wanted Laxus any way she could have him, and if him taking her outside during a thunderstorm was the way he wanted it, she would take it in a heartbeat…though her apparent lack of choice seemed to spur her on as well. She knew that wasn't the case and that she did indeed have a choice in this; as soon as she said stop he would do exactly as she said, the man wasn't a sadist. She smirked internally, knowing she would definitely see thunderstorms in a different light from this night forward. She felt him line himself up to her entrance before both of his hands encompassed her wrists. His breath brushed across the side of her face before he quickly thrust into her with a growl. "MINE."

Laxus' eyes widened as Lucy screamed out in pain, and he froze as realization of what he had just done hit him hard. He felt no remorse for taking her in this way; it was what she had wanted. She could have told him to stop at any moment, and he would have willingly obliged; he would have hated it, but he would have stopped. He wouldn't stoop so low to take her against her will, no matter how badly he wanted her, but to have taken her innocence in such a way. That was supposed to be something that was eased into, and he knew that he wasn't a small man. He was a lot to take for a first time, especially in such a harsh and violent way, and the woman beneath him was small and tight. "Fuck," he whispered. "Lucy…"

Lucy whimpered as he refused to move within her. He had long surpassed the time it had taken her to adjust to his wide girth and length. She had to spread her legs a little further apart and force herself to bend over further to be a little more comfortable with him seated within her, but what she wanted was for him to move. The whisper of her name on his lips only forced her to want him more. She pulled forward before thrusting back against him. "Please, Laxus, take me." She groaned and gasped as she pushed hard, all the way against him and felt him as his length hit further into her than before. There was slight pain, but she liked it. She was undeniably broken; she knew she belonged to him, mind, body, and soul. "Oh gods, Laxus. Please, I'm yours…take me!"

Hearing her words buried in the roll of thunder brought Laxus out of his daze. It was even more proof that this is what she wanted, though he had known that. This is what she had told Levy she fanaticized about, being completely and unsuspectedly dominated specifically by him. She had gone into surprising detail with the little bookworm, forcing Laxus to leave the guild, lest he be pushed too far and take her there in the middle of the guild hall with their friends and family watching.

His hands tightened around her wrists as he snapped his hips forward, satisfied with the pleased cry that tore from her throat. This may not be how a girl dreams of losing their virginity, he knew that much, Ever had made sure each of them were well versed in how to handle a lady on their first time, especially after she had been so devastated with her first time, but he would be damned if Lucy thought of him as a barbarian for taking her this way. He would definitely make it up to her later.

Slowly releasing her wrists, he commanded her to leave them there as he moved up her arms to the top of her chest, pulling her low cut shirt down to expose her very abundant breasts. Her nipples were already pebbled from her high arousal as he gently pinched at them. Her gasps pleased him as he snapped his hips roughly forward again, a smile forming on his lips as he pressed them against the back of her neck. He tasted the sweat that was forming there before licking at it and smiling as she cried out to him, begging him. "Harder, Laxus. I need you faster…please, make me cum."

Pulling on her nipples, he bit lightly against her bare shoulder. It had started out as being part of the dominating thing she had secretly wanted, but now he found himself wanting her to truly want what she was telling him. "Only me, Lucy." His hands moved down to her hips as he held her tightly, her breath stuttering in anticipation and he found himself fighting to hold out for her response to him. "Cum only for me."

He was surprised as her beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked over her shoulder and locked onto his. "Of course, I'm yours." He knew better than to believe her words at this moment, but he couldn't help it. Her eyes were clouded in lust, but the sincerity for him that was held there was stronger. It was a silent promise to him, and he knew how serious the star wielder he was buried in took her promises. His grip tightened around her hips, unable to help himself at her unspoken commitment. He needed her, he needed to fill her in every way possible. Gritting his teeth as she briefly tightened around him, Laxus moved his hand back between her lower lips and quickly rubbed her clit.

Her knees buckled and she knew she was lucky that he had wrapped his arm around her waist as he continued to tease her sensitive button in the way he was before she regained her shaky footing. Forcing her hands to stay planted against the wall, she fought to stay up right until he hit that spot again. From that moment forward, her only focus was to make sure he continued hitting that spot, again and again. "There! Do that again!" Her cries filled the stormy night as he wrung every ounce of pleasure he could from her before he pushed her firmly over the edge, following her soon after.

Laxus stood behind Lucy, supporting most of her weight as she fought to stand on her own feet. He panted a few moments, trying to regain his breath before pulling out of the curvaceous blonde, chuckling as she shivered when he removed himself from her. With a single hand, he put himself back in his pants before reaching under Lucy and covering her chest back up. As she tried standing up and shakily step away from him, he grinned cockily before stepping toward her and scooping her up in his arms.

She would readily admit to anyone that she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and fall into a blissful sleep. She fought back a groan as she wrapped her arms around Laxus' next and rested her head against his shoulder. There was no doubt that her apartment was not empty this night. Every time it stormed, such as tonight, her team seemed to decide that it would be the perfect time to have an unplanned sleepover…and by unplanned, she meant unwelcome.

The large man frowned as a distressed whimper fell from the blonde's lips as she leaned against him and closed her eyes. He didn't know why she was upset, but he did know that he didn't want her to be. She was going to be sore tomorrow and he knew it. He shouldn't have been so rough with her during her first time, but the thought that he was her first and preferably her only, if her words were to be taken seriously, brought the possessiveness of the dragon out of him. He looked back down at her and creased his brow as her grip loosened around him and her eyes remained closed. "Blondie…"

A soft sigh left her lips as her breath fanned out against his neck. "Mhmm…Laxus…yours. Mine." A possessive growl threatened to bubble forth as he gripped her tighter against him. Her mumbled words in her sleep gave him more confidence of her state of mind once she woke and where this night would take them. She was all he wanted, all he had wanted for a while. He couldn't help but wonder if she too had wanted him for a while, and if so, why had they waited so long to act? He pulled her as close as he could without waking her before he took off in a flash of light, leaving behind a clap of thunder in their wake.

* * *

Lucy frowned as she moved, forcing the blissful sleep to remain within her grasp as long as she could. She ached in places she had never ached before, and with the jobs she had taken with team Natsu, that was definitely saying something. At the thought of her team, she forced herself to stay still, lest they realize she was awake, but with the continued silence, she hoped that she had a morning of peace. No, that couldn't be right…she could have sworn it had stormed the previous night. _Oh shit!_

Her eyes flew open as not only the events of the previous night came hurling back to her, which would definitely explain the soreness in her limbs…and the lack of clothing, but she realized that she was lying in a bed that wasn't quite as soft, but still very comfortable, as hers and the sheets here were very much different in texture. On top of that, she felt a large calloused hand rubbing lazy circles against her abdomen. Her chocolate orbs met with his amused blue-grey ones as they took in each of her expressions as she slowly gained consciousness. Her eyes flitted around the room briefly, looking for any sign that this was still a dream. The room was dark as curtains blocked most of the morning sun out of the room. She was in a large bed with a dresser at one end of the room, a recliner in the corner, with what looked like clothing from the night before tossed casually over the arm, and a group of shelves with what looked like an entire library of music next to the bedroom door, at least she assumed it was the bedroom door. Hell, for all she knew it was the closet or a bathroom.

His chuckle brought her out of her examination and she moved her wide gaze back to him. Don't get her wrong, she was absolutely ecstatic to be not only waking up next to him, but not being woken up by Natsu's intense heat in her bed or his snoring, Gray's extremely cold skin as he would wrap his arms around her, Happy's tail in her nose as he would curl around her head, Erza's violent cuddling, or two of the four fighting and tearing up her apartment. "Does the room meet your approval, Blondie?"

"What?" Her face darkened in embarrassment as she realized how her hesitation could have been taken and she wouldn't tell him, nor would he admit it, but she had seen the uncertainty in his eyes upon asking. "I'm sorry, I was just waiting to wake up…or have one of my team members burst in."

Laxus' eyebrow rose in amusement as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his large arms around her. "I don't think your team will be bursting in on us, possibly my team though."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist and propped her chin upon his hard chest as she creased her brow at his statement. "Your team?"

He barely managed a smirk before the door opened, and she let out an indignant squeak of surprise. "Laxus, when you didn't return to the guild last night I figured I would come check on you. I have made breakfast and…Miss Heartfilia?"

The blush on Freed's face rivaled Lucy's as Laxus helped to make sure she was covered from the man's surprised gaze. The woman glanced up at the green haired man as soon as she had made sure she was completely covered. She was glad to know that she wasn't the only embarrassed person in this room. "Freed…"

The sound of Laxus' booming laugh seemed to bring the scholarly man out of his surprised daze as he cleared his throat and looked away. "Yes, as I was saying, I have prepared breakfast for you two." With a quick turn, he left the room and closed the door firmly behind him.

Lucy let out a deep breath and once again rested her head against Laxus' chest. She couldn't believe that one of his team had walked in on them with her naked in his bed. Granted it was better him than the perverted Bickslow or the gossiping Evergreen, but she was still embarrassed. The man next to her did nothing but wrap his arms tighter around her as he continued chuckling at both hers and his best friend's horrified and embarrassed expressions. "Relax, Blondie. It was just Freed."

She raised a brow and looked up at him. Sure her team walked in on her all the time, but her apartment was a studio apartment; her living room was her bedroom. The only privacy she had was a small alcove that served as a bathroom, and even then it was only separated from the rest of the apartment by nothing more than a curtain, and they didn't even respect that privacy. "Do they walk in on you with people in your bed often?'

A frown marred Laxus' face as he looked down at her, gauging her expression. He didn't know whether to be amused or offended by her statement. Sure it wasn't the first time he had been with a woman, far from it actually, but wasn't nearly the promiscuous man the guild had assumed and made him out to be and he always refrained from bringing them to his home. "No. I don't make it a habit to bring people into my bed."

Her eyes widened as the implications of what she had asked sank in. "Laxus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

He silenced her with a kiss as she began to apologize for what was meant as nothing more than a joking statement. He knew that on her team's best days, they were worse than his on their worst days. He pulled away from her, leaving Lucy panting breathlessly. "Lucy…" Her eyes darkened as she opened them at the sound of her name on his lips, leaving her wanting more of him. Her hum of acknowledgement brought a smile to his face as he pulled her on top of himself.

Wrapping his fingers into her golden tresses, he brought her face close to his as he whispered against her lips before claiming them once again. "…you're still mine."

Lucy broke his kiss and looked down on him as she made her position atop him more comfortable, straddling his waist. She tried not to think of his hard erection pressed against her stomach. As much as she would love another round from him, she knew that there was no way she would be able to handle any more from him right now. She was just too sore. Looking down into his stormy grey eyes, she couldn't help but give a hopeful smile. "You still want me?" She had thought that his statements had been made in the heat of the moment.

He sat up and held her face firmly in his large hands as he claimed her lips forcefully. He only broke to look her in the eyes and growl out seriously. "I've always wanted you, Lucy." She leaned against his chest at his words and melted against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"WHAT?! No way! Boss man finally banged the Cosplay Queen?!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she let out an indignant squeak of alarm as the door to the bedroom burst open and Bickslow stood in the doorway staring at the two of them, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. "Damn…way to go, Boss!" Laxus rolled his eyes at Bickslow's words and made sure that the sheet that had laid pooled around Lucy's waist had been pulled up to cover her. She was his, and he'd be damned if he let another male see her like that, especially his most perverted team mate.

A wooden fan came out to strike the seith mage on the top of the head as the arrogant and superior voice of the self-proclaimed _Queen of the Fairies_ stood next to Bicklsow with her arms crossed. "Bickslow, it's rude to burst in on people like that." She turned her eyes to the two occupants in the bed, getting a good look at them so she would know what to report to Mirajane later. It was one of the only ways she could stay on the demon's good side, and with as much time as she had been spending around Elfman, she didn't want to get on the horrible woman's bad side. "Good morning, Laxus…Lucy…"

Lucy's cheeks reddened further as Laxus pulled her off of him and set her beside him, his own naked body shielding her from his team until he was sure that she was completely covered. "Um…" She glanced over at Laxus, his jaw firmly locked as he glared at his team, and she couldn't help but compare his team to her own. "…Good morning, Evergreen…Bickslow."

"Fancy meeting you here, Cosplayer!" The man who usually wore a helmet over his head in public waggled his eyebrows at her as his long tongue fell out of his mouth teasingly.

Lucy's face hardened as all of her embarrassment faded with her indignation. "I am not a cosplayer!"

"Riiight…" The man rolled his eyes before a pillow struck him in the face. He looked up to see Lucy glaring hard at him and Laxus still frowning in his direction as he continued to push his luck.

"Fuck off, Bickslow…and get the hell out of here before I shock your ass." The seith mage turned on his heel and ran out of the room, the door slamming in in wake as he high tailed it back down stairs to Evergreen and Freed. Neither of the bed's occupants had any doubt that they were the subject of their breakfast conversation. Holding his hand to his head, Laxus groaned. "Fuck! Just once I'd like to wake up one morning without my house being overrun by them."

Lucy giggled as she pulled his hand away from his face with a smile before giving him a chaste kiss, leaving him growling after her. "I'd offer my house, but my team does the same thing." She moved to crawl out from beneath the sheets before large well defined arms wrapped around her waist.

"Where are you going?"

"Well…" Lucy carefully considered her words as she refused to fight Laxus and laid back in bed with him, her arms wrapping over the top of his. "…They know I'm here now, and Freed said he made breakfast. I'm sure they'll expect us soon."

Growling in her ear, Laxus had Lucy shivering in delight. He didn't care if they had breakfast ready for them. He was perfectly content to stay in bed with her all day. There was a fear within him that if they were to crawl out of the bed that things would go back to the way they were, and that was something he didn't want. If you were to ask him, he was perfectly content to wake up like this every morning, whether it was here or at her small apartment. He could easily deter her team from bothering them…except perhaps that damn fireball. Damn kid didn't know when to give up. "Mhmm…I really don't care what they expect." He gripped the blonde around the waist tighter before he rolled to pin her beneath him. "Besides, unlike your team, mine will leave us alone now."

Lucy bit her lip at the sight of the perfect male specimen above her. She couldn't help but be at least a little turned on by him, with his sleep mused hair and that look of absolute hunger in his eyes. Only she didn't think he was too hungry for breakfast. She wanted him inside of her again badly, but it was just too soon. "But breakfast…"

Licking from her neck down to her large breast, Laxus smiled up at her as his tongue circled the pebbled dusky peak before enveloping it between his lips. He lightly bit down on it before he moved to the next one, trying to prevent her from wanting to ever leave his bed again. He could live there and just survive off of her. "Freed will make sure they save us some." He grinned deviously as his hands slid down her thighs. "Besides," he growled, "I have my breakfast right here." Lucy squealed as he gripped her thighs and pulled her down flat so he could settle between her legs comfortably.

"You know the guild is going to know about this now, right?" She was hesitant as she watched him position himself between her legs. His eyes glanced up at her questioningly as he took his first tentative lick of her. She moaned loudly and arched her back, thrusting her hips further toward his face, not caring in the least that she was spread wide open for him.

He smiled, knowing the effect he was having on her. He wanted all of her attention on him and her own pleasure. The rest of the guild could screw off for all he cared at the moment. There were worse things he could think of than the guild knowing that the sexy blonde currently ridding his tongue was his. All he wanted was to taste her. He wanted to know if she tasted as sweet as she smelled. Pulling back and smiling as her disapproving whimper, Laxus reached around her thigh that rested on his shoulders and rubbed her clit as he looked up in her eyes. "I really don't care what the guild knows, Blondie. You are mine and only mine. That is all that matters to me."

Lucy's eyes clouded with lust as the man watched her closely. As much as she like that thought, she needed to know if it worked both ways and she needed to know before she lost herself to him once again. "What about you, Laxus?"

He paused in his decent back down to her glistening sex and looked up at her, surprised at her question before a cocky smirk graced his full lips. He lowered his lips back down to her clit as he encircled it and gave it a good suck before pulling back and met Lucy's lust filled chocolate gaze. "All yours, Blondie."


End file.
